


Impulse

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 演唱會後的激情短打
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft





	Impulse

Theo不太記得那是哪一場演唱會後開始的，舞台上累積下來的大量腎上腺素轉成了性慾，他不得不在後台為自己擼一發才不至於硬著去和粉絲們見面。握手時總是有點尷尬，不過他通常可以藉口自己左手拿著筆而伸出右手。他不太清楚Adam是什麼時候知道的，或許第一次他匆匆下台當著對方的面關上休息室的門時Adam就猜到了。反正Theo也沒打算瞞著他，所以當他被Adam按在門上親吻時並沒有太意外。

Theo整個人汗津津的，但Adam完全不介意地捧著他的脖子將他拉近自己，吻得更深。Theo一邊回應著對方的吻一邊難耐地扯開自己的褲子拉鍊。他想要更多。他咬著Adam的下唇，呼吸在他握住自己的陰莖時倏地加重。「別讓我弄髒了你的衣服。」他含糊地說，把Adam往外推了推。「我有個方法。」Adam拇指滑過Theo已不受髮蠟束縛的鬢角，吻了吻他右眼的疤痕。然後他跪了下來。Theo的腦子突然空白了兩秒，才意識到Adam引導著他的手鬆開自己的性器，轉而扶著他的腦袋，用濕熱的口腔和舌頭取而代之。「Fuck......」Theo的頭往後重重一靠，已經顧不上自己弄亂了Adam梳得整齊的頭髮。Adam沒有一下子吞下Theo的全部，舌頭托著已經泛著濕意的頂端，再緩緩覆上嘴唇吸吮。Theo的膝蓋在打顫，抓著Adam頭髮的手無法決定是要把他推開還是拉得更近。「Adam、拜託......」他感覺自己就快到了，時間太短但是，上帝，那可是Adam跪在那吸他的陰莖，而休息室外隨時可能會有人衝進來打斷他們。Adam抬眼盯著Theo，刻意放慢了動作讓Theo看著自己的性器從他嘴裡滑出來，沾滿了Adam的唾液和他自己的體液。Theo想要大罵髒話，或大聲哀求Adam再對他做點什麼。任何事。他想。甚至是在休息室幹一砲，就讓外面那些人等著。Adam好像知道他在想些什麼，嘴角微微地扯了一下，只有Theo知道那是一個非常隱晦的笑容。「不能讓他們等太久對吧？」Adam慢慢地說，用嘴唇蹭了蹭濕潤的頂端，張開嘴把Theo一點一滴地含了進去。

最後Theo毫無懸念地全部射在Adam嘴裡，高潮幾乎將他身體裡最後一點力氣都帶走了，貼著身後的門板滑到地上，被Adam接得正著好一陣子沒人說話，Adam不知道從哪摸來一條毛巾擦乾淨了對方的臉並吐掉了嘴裡的精液。Theo賴在 Ada身上，理所當然地享受他的服務。毛巾被扔在一邊，Adam像摸一隻貓似地蹭著對方耳朵下的那片皮膚直到Theo喘過氣來。

「來吧Adam，讓我們解決剩下的。」Theo搖搖晃晃地站起來，對著鏡子梳好了頭髮，轉過頭衝著Adam露出笑容。「早點回到飯店我才能好好謝謝你。」


End file.
